You Are The Moon
by Kelly Starr
Summary: Sabralyn Fairchild and her twin Augustine have know Draco Malfoy for years, and being fellow Slytherins they share the same beliefs. But as the war drags on how much is too much? A love story.
1. The Fairchildren

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. This is only one of many fan fictions.

* * *

"You Are The Moon"

Prologue: Hogwarts

* * *

"I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do

Light up...

Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads

Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess"

_Run - Snow Patrol_

* * *

Sundays were laundry days. My mother was not a person who kept in line with schedules, but every Saturday night my brother and I would toss our dirty clothes out into the hallway and come Sunday morning I always woke to the sound of the dryer tossing our family's clothes around in its large belly.

That day was no different. I pushed my big white comforter off and slid out of my bed. My brother, Augie, was already awake and I bumped into him on way to the stairs. "Morning." I said slipping in front of him in order to take the stairs first. He made a face at me when I looked over my shoulder at him to smile.

Augie and I are twins. That year was the first year we had separate rooms. Neither of us wanted separate rooms but our father had insisted, we soon became accustomed to it. Besides I was always in his room anyways.

When I got down stairs my mother was scolding our house elf, Fiona, for trying to take out the laundry again. Mother was a witch, a pure blooded one at that, but for some reason she insisted on doing our laundry the muggle way. She used to work at the ministry and was a well respected auoror but as soon as she became pregnant she retired. So Sundays her excuse for washing like a muggle was to give her something consistent to do, because as I stated earlier she didn't keep to schedules. My father however was just the opposite he never strayed from his daily routine.

Fiona shivered with anxiety "But Ms. Gwendolyn, Fiona know you like to-to-to do laundry like muggles it is just that Fiona think it a waste of time and if you insist on muggle machines to do the work instead of Fiona that soon Fiona will be replaced so Fiona try to help with laundry to prove that Fiona just as diligent a worker, you see Fiona just trying to be a good house elf" Fiona then mustered up an awkward smile. Mother of course just arched one of her perfectly shaped blond eyebrows at Fiona "No more excuses. Last chance, if I catch you trying it again I will have my husband deal with you." Now there was a scary threat.

Augie and I exchanged a look. _Stupid little house elf._

It was then my Mother realized we were in the room. "Oh my darlings!" she sighed at us taking our chins in each hand giving us both a loving kiss on the forehead. Now Gwendolyn Fairchild was known within the wizarding world to be a cold and emotionless woman but when it came to my father, my brother, and myself she was as kind and gentle as a puppy.

"I have excellent news!" she had excitedly exclaimed. She snapped her fingers and Fiona appeared and handed her two envelopes. My mother handed one to each of us with a proud twinkle in her eyes.

Augie and I read the letters out loud together in sync.

We had been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

"Augustine Fairchild!" called McGonagol. Augie looked at with a smile and squeezed my hand before making his way to the old hat.

McGonagol placed the hat on top of my brothers sand colored hair. The sorting hat laughed "A Fairchild? Lucky me...Good wizarding lineage...very intelligent...a pathological liar? Hmm...SLYTHERIN!"

My arrogant brother smirked as the Slytherin table cheered.

"Sabralyn Fairchild!" the elderly witch called my name and I got even more excited then I had previously been. I sat down and the dirty old hat was placed onto my perfectly styled hair undoubtedly ruining it. "Another Fairchild? Twins? Interesting" mumbled the ancient hat. "Appearances are important to you are they? You're quite the manipulator I see...well the choice is quite obvious. SLYTHERIN!"

I smiled as my house cheered for me, as I made my way to the table I saw Augie watching me with pride. He was seated next to a pale blond boy with hard eyes, a first year as well. I sat in between them. The boy at first glared at me then gave me a funny look and turned away a slight pink staining his cheeks.

I pulled my wand out, it was white vine wood and had no imperfections, it was a 13' unicorn hair.

I pointed the wand at my head and performed a charm that corrected my hair. The blond boy had been watching me out of the corner of his eye, so I turned to him and stuck out my hand. "Sabralyn Fairchild." He smirked, took my hand, and gave it a firm shake. "Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy." I smirked back_. A Malfoy in my year? Mommy will be ecstatic._ "Malfoy?" I said impressed. "In that case you may call me Sabra".

I then turned to Augie and looped my arm in his. He was conversing with a boy named Blaise Zabini. Just after I had introduced myself, Dumbledore bellowed "Let the feast begin!"

And my first year at Hogwarts began.


	2. Six Years Later

"You Are The Moon"

Chapter One: Six Years Later

* * *

"It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp

There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream

Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster I can't see."

_-Monster, Skillet_

* * *

I was looking down at my arm when Draco walked in. "Sabra." He stated my name in acknowledgment. He walked over to the bed and lay down behind me. I lifted my legs onto the bed and turned towards him. He was staring at the ceiling.

We stayed like that for a while-him staring at the ceiling, me staring at him. "The worst part is when it moves". He finally looked at me, his eyes softened from their normal lifeless gray to a gentle pale blue. He sat up and lifted my arm, he studied the fresh tattoo. He then pulled me up into a sitting position as well and brought my forearm to his lips and kissed it. I giggled and he smiled at me.

"I'm not sure I can do it you know..." He told me now holding my hand. "Sabra, I don't know if I am strong enough." He was looking at me with a serious expression. "Draco. I believe in you. You will do what needs to be done. I know this and it saddens me that you don't. You are strong Draco, very strong. Never doubt yourself." I told him with equal seriousness. "I am so grateful that you're mine." he said as he leaned in to kiss me. It was short and sweet.

I snapped my fingers and Fiona appeared and handed me a muggle device called an iPod. "Dismissed" I said and she vanished. Draco took a bud and stuck it in his ear. He had grown fond of my little music player over the summer he'd been spending at my manor with my family and me. I also stuck a bud in my ear and he took the device from me and chose a play list I had titled "Draco's Favorites". I kissed his nose, he smirked, and then we both layed down and closed our eyes.

I pondered the days events. It had been an important day we had flooed over to Malfoy Manor where Lord Voldemort finally gave me the dark mark. And where Lord Voldemort gave Draco his first assignment. Kill Albus Dumbledore. It had been an eventful day indeed.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I saw that a few strands of Draco's silky hair had fallen over his eye and his soft lips had parted slightly. Draco was sleeping. I smiled.

I gently took the bud from Draco's ear and mine as well then set it on the nightstand. I stood and peeled away my day clothes leaving my bra and underwear. I walked into my closet and started to reach for my pajamas when out of the corner of my eye I spotted Draco things. I pulled one of his white night shirts over my head and pulled my hair into a messy bun with my long bangs hanging on either side of my face. I looked at my self in the mirror, the shirt fell just above my knees. It smelled like him. I smiled and turned to go back to bed to see Draco standing in my door frame. I jumped.

"Oh Draco! You startled me!" I smiled.

He didn't say anything he just stood there and smirked.

"I rather like your shirt." He said. "Really! It's new." I smirked back at him with sarcasm. He walked passed me and pulled out a pair of sweat pants. I left the closet to give him privacy. He walked out of the closet and he hugged me goodnight and left to the one of the guest rooms. Purposefully leaving his stuff behind so he could have an excuse to be in my room so often.

A few minutes later I had finished brushing my teeth and getting ready for bed. I pulled on some knee length spandex before heading towards my door.

Yawning I stretched and went into the hallway and made my way down to my brothers room. I entered without knocking to find Augie reading in his over sized leather recliner. He didn't take his eyes from his book when he said "Evening, Sabra darling" and held open an arm for me. I nodded and crawled into the chair with him. "I'm worried for Draco" I said as I closed my eyes and relaxed into his embrace. "You know as well as I that Draco Malfoy will outdo himself and prove the Dark Lord wrong and succeed in his mission." Augie said still reading his book. "I know you're right Augie, it's just the only reason he was given this task is so that the Dark Lord could humiliate his family. Don't get me wrong I have full faith in Draco it's just...he seems so torn..." I replied.

Augie set his book down and picked me up off the chair and took me to his bed and lay me down. "Sabra, it will be fine. Everything will work out. I promise." He said as he opened his porch doors and put up a charm to keep bugs out. He walked back to the bed and lay down with me. "I love you, Goodnight" I said "Love you too Sabra". We both fell asleep with our foreheads pressed together like we had every night since birth excluding when we were at Hogwarts.

We had always shared the same dreams but when our foreheads were touching the dreams were always happy, apart we had nightmares. So we had a nice and peaceful night allowing us to forget about the war, Dark Marks, and Draco's task. Of course in the morning we would have to face reality again but right then we were too blissful to realize it.

* * *

_A/N_

_Sorry this chapter is pretty short. The chapters will begin to grow as the story gets more intense, and I added the bit with Augie because he later plays an important part and I didnt want him forgotten._


	3. Summer Fun

"You Are The Moon"

Chapter Two: Summer Fun

* * *

"Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul tonight?

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?

I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away?  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight

I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away"

_-Hero, Enrique Iglesias_

* * *

Augie and I awoke at the same time. We stared at each other for a moment before climbing out of his humongous bed. My favorite thing about Augie's room was the color scheme. Silver and white, with black trimmings.

"It's Sunday." Augie stated tonelessly, yawned, and then stretched like a slinky cat.

A small smile graced my lips as I stood and listened to the loud tumble of the dryer. "See you downstairs." I said as I walked out of his bedroom.

As I passed the guest rooms I heard a shower running from within one of them letting me know Draco was already awake and preparing himself for the day.

Entering my bedroom I sighed feeling lucky and loved. I walked into my closet and browsed through my dress section. I decided on a strapless white sundress that fell just above the knees and the cowboy boots my daddy bought me in America when he chased some half blood there on one of his Auror assignments.

I laid my outfit on my bed and proceeded to the shower.

When I emerged I felt clean and energized. There was steam following me out of my bathroom as I made my way to my bedside. I took my wand and dropped my towel. I spoke a soft spell and my body and hair became dry. I got dressed and walked barefooted to my vanity.

"This simply won't do." I said to myself as I looked at my unstable hair and naked face. I lifted my wand to my hair and with one flick it became smooth, shiny, and hung around my still nude face in loose curls. I then moved my wand to my delicate features and with a single tap my light eyes became much more apparent, my skin was no longer red and blotchy from the hot shower, and my plump lips were a gorgeous shade of baby pink.

I slid my wand down the left boot after pulling them on, and I checked my appearance one last time in the full body mirror attached to my bedroom door.

"Perfect as always" I thought to myself.

I arrived downstairs to find Draco fully engrossed in a conversation with my father. I walked by them and entered the kitchen to see my mother scolding Fiona for finishing the laundry. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat somewhat irritably to make them aware of my presence. My mother looked to me and grinned. She pushed Fiona out the way, causing her to fall on her bum, and then walked over and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning love." My mother greeted. "Morning Mother." I hugged her gently.

"What are Draco and Daddy talking about?" I asked.

"Your future wedding" Augie stated as he strolled in carrying his cat comfortably in his arms. He smirked at me.

I looked at him with a raised eye brow. "I wish" I sighed out, "But no, really what has them so chatty?"

Augie stood beside the chair I was seated in and leaned against the counter top still holding his cat absently stroking her silky white fur provoking her to purr melodiously. "Probably our return to Hogwarts. It is next week if you haven't forgotten."

"No of course I haven't forgotten. You're probably right, Daddy is most likely going over the plans for this year. No doubt drilling poor Draco." I replied.

"I am always right." Augie said with no hint of anything other than his vain personality. He bent down and let his cat, Victoria, out of his arms.

My mother cooed to Victoria and when the cat came to her feet my mother placed a bowl of water and a bowl of food down for her to enjoy.

It was then Draco and my father entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Daddy!" I exclaimed and rushed to hug him. He smiled down at me and gave me a peck on the cheek just as my mother had. "And a good morning to you too darling." I smiled sweetly.

"Okay everybody out, Fiona prepare our breakfast." Commanded my mother. We one by one poured out and went our separate ways.

* * *

Draco and I went out back and strolled into the woods until we came to to a little clearing with a large willow tree on a grassy hill. It had come to be "our spot". I had let my mother know we wouldn't be joining the rest of the family for breakfast.

There was a hammock up between the willow and a smaller tree. We both climbed in and got comfortable.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked him. He snuggled me into his chest and whispered in my ear, "you." My tummy fluttered and I giggled. I could feel his lips curl into smirk. "You're so cute." He told me, and I turned to him and kissed him softly.

It started out sweet but he quickly quickened the pace and moved so he was above me. Draco then shoved his tongue into my mouth making the kiss taste that much more delicious. It lasted for what seemed like hours.

Finally I pulled away for air. "Careful Draco" I began and took a few breaths. "You might just get what you want" I finished as I placed my hand on his cheek. Then I smiled when his eyes darkened, and jumped out of the hammock causing him to spin and fall to the ground.

I laughed loudly as he grunted and picked himself up. He gave me a falsely hurt look as he dusted him self off. My laughs died down and his muscles tightened into a running stance. Which made me laugh again as I began to run from him in the direction of Fairchild Lake.

I pulled my wand from my boot and shouted "Accio Boom!" And just as Draco's hand grazed my waist I was lifted off the ground on my Nimbus 2001. "Cheater!" He jokingly shouted after me.

I flew to my balcony and quickly went inside my room and grabbed our bathing suits and some towels. Then I remounted my broomstick and flew over Draco who had now summoned his own broom. "Race you to the lake!" I yelled down at him.

Draco was quick to catch up to me. There was an evilly sexy victory smirk plastered onto his face as he rolled his eyes at me and passed me completely. I smiled after him.

When I arrived above the lake I scouted for Draco but I couldn't find him so I began to descent. Then out of nowhere I felt to strong hands pull me away from my broom.

I felt Draco's chest pound with laughter against my back after I had screamed. I looked down to see my broom, our bathing suits, and my towels sinking into the water. "Draco now you've done it! Just look at that!" I whined as I pointed to my stuff sinking into the depths of Fairchild Lake. "Well that just won't do we it?" he said in a mischievous tone.

Then he did the unthinkable. He sent his broom back to the house. We hovered in the air for a moment, and then..."DRA-COOOOO!" I screamed and clutched onto him wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his neck as we plummeted down. All the while he shook with laughter.

We splashed into the water like an over sized cannon ball. When I surfaced I gasped for a big breath of air and looked around for Draco but he was not to be found. I started to panic and whip around in the water until I heard his arrogant laughter behind me.

He was mounted on my broom hovering just above the water holding our now dripping bathing suits and towels.

"Urghaa!" I half grunted, half whined. I held up my hand and he grabbed it pulling me up onto my broom with him. His laughs settled into a smirk. "You know you love it." he stated as I pouted my lips like a child who didn't get her way. My pout soon after turned into a silly grin and I kissed him.

We sat there making out like the teenagers we were until we heard someone say, "Oh I do hope we aren't interrupting anything." It was Augie. Draco and I turned to see not only Augie, but Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Greggory Goyle, Augie's flavor of the week, and a few of our other friends all standing there in their swimsuit with towels draped over their arms.. Each with a the legendary Slytherin smirk, save for the dirty little skank hanging from my brothers arm, she was stupidly staring at us smacking her bubble gum.

"Jealous boys?" Draco asked grinning, for show I grabbed his chin and started kissing him again. Albeit not as passionately as before but it still earned hoots and whistles from behind me and a loud "OWW!" from Pansy. I turned back to them and giggled.

We glided over to the beach of the lake and I went behind a tree to change into my bathing suit. I used a spell to dry my boots and dress then emerged from behind the tree to join the rest of the group.

When I returned Draco was already clad in his black and white swim trunks. He was leaning up against the boat shack talking to Blaise, Vince, and a boy named Dallon Worthington. Augie was laying in the shade of an oak tree with his bubble gum chewing cow giving him a tongue bath. Pansy was laying out on the dock sun tanning with the other girls except for Natasha Pearson who was being mercilessly tickled by Greg.

I walked over and lay down with my best friend Pansy and my two other closest friends, Madelin Ashford and Lacey Graham. We talked boys, politics, and fashion for hours. All the while acquiring a nice bronze to our skin tones.

* * *

The day went by too quickly in my opinion. But soon it was 9:00 pm and the sun had melted into the night and everyone left except for Pansy, Lacey, Blaise, Augie, Draco, and myself.

The rest of the night was going to be fun though. I knew that for sure.

* * *

_A/N_

_Well what do you think?_


	4. Love

You Are The Moon

Chapter Three: Love

* * *

"Hang up that red dress,

let down your hair,

cancel those reservations

don't need to go no where.

As good as your looking right now,

girl bet your thinkin I'm crazy,

there's a side of you that I wanna see

that never ceases to amaze me.

Gimme that girl with the hair in a mess

sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,

thats the you that I like best,

gimme that girl.

Gimme that girl lovin up on me,

old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,

thats the you I wanna see,

gimme that girl, gimme that girl.

Gimme the girl thats beautiful,

without a trace of makeup of on,

barefoot in the kitchen,

singing her favorite song.

Dancing around like a fool,

starring in her own little show,

gimme the girl the rest of the world,

ain't lucky enough to know."

-Joe Nichols, Gimme That Girl

* * *

We had eaten dinner, had a bit too much of my parents champagne, played outside hide and go seek in the dark, played night time quidditch, and gone for another swim.

Now the six of us were lounging in the extravagant tree house located near the family lake, it was 5:02 am. No one had bothered taking off their swim suits, we just lazily summoned a bunch of blankets. Draco and I were entwined together on the dark purple couch swing swaying back and forth. Blaise was sleeping on the matching chair swing curled up like a fetus. Lacey and Pansy were sleeping cuddled together on the black futon, and Augie was laying on the floor tickling the bottom of Pansy's perfectly pedicured foot which was hanging off the futon in his face, he occasionally got a wiggle of her toes or a slight squirm of her leg and sometimes a moan from her pouty lips.

I was laying on top of Draco with my legs hooked under his knee's somewhat silently and sloppily kissing him when I heard a thud and my brother grunt in pain and then Pansy shouted "STOP IT NOW YOU STUPID ARSE!" Draco and I looked over to see Pansy's foot on Augie's stomach and Augie letting out strained laughs.

Augie grabbed Pansy's ankle and for a moment she looked horrified but then her weight was pulled out from under her as Augie sat up and she landed not so gracefully in his lap.

Draco raised his eyebrow at me. I shook my head at him to tell him I had no idea what this new look they gave each other meant. I looked over to Blaise then to Lacey and they were both still sleeping soundlessly.

When I turned my head back to my brother and my best friend I witnessed the most shocking thing I'd ever seen. Augie grabbed Pansy by the back of her hair and shoved her face into his. Pansy let out a strangled moan of protest but it soon changed into a moan of pleasurable agreement.

Augie stood. Holding her thighs up while her hands practically ripped out his hair. They stumbled out onto the balcony and were out of sight. The last thing I heard was hoarse "Accio Firebolt" from Augie before the whoosh that let me know they were gone.

Draco and I looked at each other with wide eyes and then burst out laughing. "What...th...the...ha..hell?" he asked me in between laughs.

When we both calmed down a little I replied "Hell if I know! I mean Pansy has always had sort of a thing for him, but I never thought Augie would act on it, I didn't even think he knew about it, maybe he didn't, and I mean I've never seen him act so aggressive or passionate with any other girl. Like, he usually just calmly has his way with the bimbos he brings around with him." Draco was still looking at me with an eyebrow raised, amusement on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"He loves her, Pansy that is." Blaise stated from his now upright position on the swing. Draco jumped. "Jesus, Blaise! Trying to give me a fucking heart attack? How long have you been awake?" Draco asked aggravated for being caught off guard.

Blaise gave us a knowing half smile. "I never was asleep, and yes Draco it was indeed my goal to give you a heart attack." he said the last bit mockingly.

Draco gave him a childish dirty look that made me giggle.

"So what do you mean my brother is in love? With Pansy no less?" I asked Blaise. Doubt written all over my face.

"And shocked is the little sister of the cold hearted Slytherin playboy." Blaise said in a patronizing tone and I rolled my eyes. "But it's true Sabra. She may have a 'thing' for him but boy does he have one for her. He never shuts up about it actually. I'm surprised you don't know. Since you two are supposed to have that bond only twins share and know everything about each other." finished Blaise.

I pursed my lips and raised my eyebrows and I was about to say "Don't even go there" but Draco beat me to it. I slightly smiled with my eyebrows still raised.

Blaise stood and lifted his hands in surrender but his face was smug. "Well children, I out to be going. My father wants me home for seven o'clock quidditch practice. So I'll see you two on the Hogwarts Express." He picked up his clothes and broom from the pile by the fire place before he stepped into it.

"Oh and by the way, give Augustine and Pansy my best." He turned slightly to face Lacey who was now sitting with big tired eyes and a half asleep yet curious expression. "Lacey" he nodded to her in acknowledgment and then he said powerfully "Zabini Mansion" and vanished into green flames.

Lacey turned to us and started "what's..." then shook her head and smiled at us. "Never mind, night." and fell into the heap of blankets pansy had left. Within seconds we heard her small snores rise out of the blankets.

"Hmm. Interesting things to contemplate. I guess I wont be able to spend the night with Augie." I said almost laughingly with the worry of a nightmare in the back of my mind.

"I know you say you have nightmares with out him. But why not try sleeping with me for a change?" Draco suggested. I grinned at him. "Well if that's my only other choice." I said still smiling, he narrowed his eyes but his smirk told me he wasn't actually offended.

He settled onto his back, I crawled up lay my head on his chest, and swung a leg possessively over his stomach and comfortably placed my small foot behind him on the top of his hip.

I took a deep breath of his sent and he pulled a big comforter over us securely, leaving only my face exposed. "I love you Draco Malfoy." I said for the first time. He stiffened under me. Then relaxed as he said "I love you too Sabra Fairchild. I love you very much." I could hear the smirk in his voice and then he kissed the top of my head.

"Goodnight, darling." he said to me. But I was already asleep.

* * *

For the first time, with out my brother, I did not have one single nightmare.


	5. Hogwarts

"You Are The Moon"

Chapter Four: Hogwarts

* * *

Wake up  
It's a beautiful morning  
Honey, while the sun is still shining  
Wake up  
Would you like to go with me?  
Honey, take a run down to the beach

Oh, mama  
I wanna go surfing  
Oh, mama  
I don't care about nothing

Wake up  
There's a new kid in the town  
Honey, he's moving into the big house  
Remember  
When I was so very hopeless  
Darling, he's gonna make it all better

Oh, mama  
I wanna go surfing  
Oh, mama  
I don't care about nothing

Down, down baby  
Down by the roller coaster  
Sweet, sweet baby  
I'll never let you go

_The Drums, Let's Go surfing_

* * *

I sat across from Pansy and Blaise with my arm looped in Draco's. We had all put up our scary faces for our return to school. Draco was telling Blaise and Pansy that he wasn't planning on returning to Hogwarts next year giving away hints about his mission. Blaise looked like he knew exactly what Draco was saying but Pansy seemed to be lost in her own world.

I knew Augie and Pansy had had sex. It was pretty obvious. But both of them refused to talk to me about it, which was upsetting me. They hadn't talked to each other since that day and that upset me as well.

Augie had even gone as far as to sit apart from us in a private compartment with yet another floozy. But the girl he was all over today was a lowly Hufflepuff. If not before, now I knew that there was something wrong with him. I mean, a Hufflepuff? Really? And she wasn't even pretty. I was seriously beginning to worry.

I was getting myself worked up when Draco stood to re-secure his bag in the overhead compartment. Suddenly a big blast of black smoke encased our entire cabin.

"Who's there?" Draco demanded. When no one answered and Pansy suggested it was just some moronic first year trying to pull a prank. Draco sat back down with me and he lay his head in my lap. I stroked his hair absently as I gazed out the window at the passing country side though I did notice him flicking his eyes upwards once or twice. Silence had overcome our cabin what with Draco trying to relax, Pansy consumed in her own thoughts, and Blaise pretending to sleep again.

The train came to a stop a few hours later. Draco sat up and everyone was filing out when I turned expectantly him holding out my hand for him to take he said "I'll catch up. I wanna check something."

I raised my eyebrow at him but none the less I did as I was told.

* * *

When I reached the carriages I found Augie. I approached him and the Hufflepuff hovering at his side looked at me with bland wide brown eyes. "Get out of my sight, you dirty little mole." I said looking at her with disgust. She looked to Augie but when he ignored her and took my arm she scurried off.

"Augustine, I want to know what everything about that night with Pansy. You're acting oddly and I'm worried for you." he stopped and gave me an awful look that he had never given me before. "Look at me Sabra" he proceeded by grabbing my chin roughly "I am tired of you prying into my business and what happened with Pansy is my business and..." I interrupted him by slapping him across the face. He looked at me first with anger, though his face quickly changed into a cold mask.

"How dare you." I began with ice in my voice, but was cut off by him hugging me tightly. "I am so sorry Sabra!" he said into my shoulder with an almost fearful voice. "I don't know why I did that, I've no excuse! Forgive me!" he pleaded with a voice that would have sounded threatening to anyone else but I knew that he was sincere. That wasn't however any excuse to touch or talk to me like that.

"Get off of me, now." I said quietly but sternly. He quickly let go and stared at me with his mouth agape but then shut it and recomposed himself before he walked back to the carriages and climbed into one, causing the Ravenclaws that resided in it to scatter and wait for the next one.

Shortly after I saw Natasha and Greg sounder out from behind a large tree across the way with an "I've just been snogged look" on their faces. They spotted me and made their way to where I was awaiting the next carriage.

"I love that new lipstick you're wearing Greggory. It really brings out the color in your eyes." I told him mockingly. Natasha giggled as he wiped viciously at him mouth with the back of his hand. "Where is Draco?" she asked me her voice sounding as it had since she was three, small, sweet, and deceiving. "I am beginning to wonder the same thing". She looked at me with big yellow catlike eyes and smiled before turning back to Greg and smacking a kiss on his cheek playfully and then grabbed his hand and jumped into the carriage.

Taking hold of the hand bar I began to pull myself up when I felt my self being lifted at my waist. I smiled knowing it was Draco, for he is the only one who would be so bold as to touch me there. I stood and waited as he climbed in as well and when he sat down and positioned myself in his lap. His strong arms instinctively encircled me and the carriage began to pull itself in the direction of the castle.

"What was it you stayed behind for?" I asked Draco, leaning into him and resting the crook of my neck on his shoulder. "Later" was his simple reply. "Very well" I said as I turned my head to where we were standing moments ago and I realized that we must have been the last students to catch a carriage since there was no longer a single student left in the gathering.

* * *

Approximately fifteen minutes later we arrived in the great hall just as the sorting ended.

Draco sat slouched and bored looking as Dumbledore spoke. I sat with my arm looped in Natasha's, my head resting on her shoulder, and my bare feet in Draco's lap.

After a few more minutes of Dumbledore rambling on the feast began. At which time I slid my feet back into my black pumps and picked out a few fruits and vegetables to eat. I then spotted Augie seated towards the end of our table with a few brave first years trying to schmooze him. He just sat ignoring them with a blank and tired face that somehow still looked fierce and intimidating. When I turned back to my plate I noticed that Draco had stolen the green apple I had chosen and was crunching into it, a dribble of juice escaped the corner of his lip and I wiped it away with a slow movement of my index finger, when I licked it off he smirked at me and scooted me closer.

* * *

When the feast concluded we made our way to the dungeons. We sat up in the common room until everyone had receded to their dorms.

Draco stood and pointed his wand at the fireplace causing it to go up in a whoosh of green flames as it simmered down to a low flame he lay on the couch. After I once again slipped out of my heels I tapped his shoulder and he lifted himself up, I sat pulling my legs up beside me, and he lay back down with his head now in my lap. This had become a very common position with us over the summer.

He looked up at me and sighed. "Potter was eaves dropping." he stated closing his eyes and sneering. "I see," I said as I lightly trailed my finger tips up and down the sides of his head, I felt blond stubble beginning on the lower half of his face. "What did you do?" I asked. "Broke his nose, but on my way to meet up with you I saw Looney Lovegood fix it." he told me, his sneer deepening somewhat. I smoothed it away. "Don't do that, you'll wrinkle your face pre-maturely." I scolded him.

At that he smiled. "Only interested in me for my looks. I see right through you." he opened his eyes and they had playfulness in them. "What really attracts me to you is your name, the looks are just a bonus." I said looking down at him with my lips slightly pursed to hold back a smile.

"You truly are a sight." He told me with love all over his face, he was so vulnerable when it came to me and I knew that. Draco reached up and pulled me down and kissed me. He released me a few moments later when the large clock in the common room made a loud bellowing noise notifying us that it was midnight.

I stood and stretched, not bothering to put my shoes back on. I picked them up and began to walk toward my room. I turned and hugged Draco, who had followed me, goodnight. "I love you" Draco said as we pulled apart. "I love you too, my handsome Draco Malfoy" with that I turned and walked through the double doors that led to the girls dorms, the cold stone of the floor feeling wonderful against my bare feet.

* * *

The next morning I made my way into the common room fresh from my morning routine, my light ash blond locks pin strait and my bangs in a bouffant. I walked with a confident sway in my five inch heels. All the first year girls stared at me in admiration, while the fifth and six year girls stared at me in envy and all of the boys stared at me in desire. But not a one of them would not dare approach me. My friends sat in the most comfortable circle of furniture, the one nearest to the fireplace, along with the most popular seventh years.

I walked passed my friends nodding good morning. Draco stood to follow me and one of the seventh year boys said "and off goes the Slytherin Prince to catch his princess." Causing laughter within the group, I even smiled.

Draco's hand found mine and he placed a kiss on my cheek. We walked out of the dungeons together and to the great hall receiving second looks and whispers from the Gryffindors, jealous but silent eyeballing from the Ravenclaws, and fearful looks from the Hufflepuffs we passed.

Arriving in the great hall we sat at our usual spots at the Slytherin table. Potter, Granger, and the Weasel were already there as well and when we entered Potter and Weasley gave Draco death glares and Granger looked me up and down and rolled her eyes.

"If only they didn't exist" I said bored with their antics. "Don't say that" Draco said upset, then realizing what he had said he shut his mouth quickly. "What?" I said surprised. "Nothing" he huffed quietly as the other Slytherins started filling up the table.

* * *

We had separate classes all day and what happened at breakfast had been bothering me a great deal. Draco hated Potter and his little possy, so why would he react in such a way?

Wonderful, now I had Augie and Draco to wonder and worry about. It damn near had driven me insane by the end of the day and gosh darn it! I was Sabralyn Fairchild and tonight I would be getting some answers from the both of them!


	6. What happens in the Hallways

"You Are the Moon"

Chapter Five: What happens in the Hallways, doesn't necessarily stay in the Hallways.

* * *

You've applied the pressure  
To have me crystalized  
And you've got the faith  
That I could bring paradise

I'll forgive and forget  
Before I'm paralyzed  
Do I have to keep up the pace  
To keep you satisfied

Things have gotten closer to the sun  
And I've done things in small doses  
So don't think that I'm pushing you away  
When you're the one that I've kept closest

You don't move slow  
Taking steps in my directions  
The sound resounds, echo  
Does it lesson your affection

No

You say I'm foolish  
For pushing this aside  
But burn down our home  
I won't leave alive

Glaciers have melted to the sea  
I wish the tide would take me over  
I've been down on my knees  
And you just keep on getting closer

_XX, Crystallized_

* * *

It had been weeks since the that night when I was supposed to get my answers. I didn't get my answers though and when I realized I wasn't going to I pushed both issues to the back of my mind for the time being.

There were more pressing matters to worry about. Like late at night when I'd wake up in a cold sweat from nightmares I couldn't even remember and how my dark mark had been burning terribly, Draco was right about it hurting most when it moved. I had also quite seriously began to regret receiving the mark, though I would never admit it to anyone.

To top things off, Gryffindor had beaten us in Quiddage tonight. All thanks to to that daft Ronald Weasley. I was walking to the astronomy tower when a hushed sniffling sound interrupted the click clack of my stilettos. I stopped and listened for a moment before continuing.

"Please Harry, go back to the common room and enjoy the celebrations. I'm fine really. Besides I just really want to be alone." So it was Granger who was crying.

"Okay Hermione, but if you need me you know where I'll be." said Potter with a caring and sincere voice. "Thank you Harry. For everything." Granger said to him as I heard his squeaky sneakers make their way down the opposite hall. "Of course Hermione." and then he was gone.

I smirked, this would be fun.

The click clack of my heels resumed and I walked to where Granger sat staring out of the window at the stars. She had charmed birds flying around her.

"What's the matter Granger get a lower grade than Longbottom?" I asked her mockingly. Her head whipped around and she stood to face me.

"NO! Sabralyn I did not! I actually just got my heart stomped on! Though it's none of your stupid blond headed business! Just leave m..." She began in a shout then faltered to a whisper as she fell onto her knees.

I stared at her for a moment and my heart squirmed a bit. What was wrong with me? I felt bad for a mud blood? No I would not let myself act kindly to a mud blood!

I turned to walk away but as I did I looked over my shoulder at her and I was about to say something cruel to reassure myself that I hadn't gone soft when two other people entered the space we occupied.

It was the weasel and that Brown girl. Lavender I believe was her name. She giggled and clutched onto Weasley arm. He looked down at her and gave her a big smooch right in front me! Ew! He looked passed me and made a face. Oh right Granger was behind me. I turned and looked at her as well. She now stood with a look of anger and hurt scribbled all over her face.

"Looks like this room's taken Won Won." Said Brown. Won Won, really? Yuck. She tried to pull him away but he waved slightly at Granger "Hey" he tried.

"Go Away!" she spat and the charmed birds flew at him with impressive speed he barley dodged them when they crashed into the wall right beside his head. He looked at her like she was crazy and then ran from the room after Brown.

I looked incredulously at Granger. She looked at me with wide eyes almost pleading with me to leave her alone and then tears spilled from her like a fountain.

Without realizing what I was doing I quickly walked over to her and grabbed her head and held it to my chest. Her arms automatically encircled my waist. She bawled into my shirt shirt hysterically as if me hugging her had caused her to cry even harder. I gently played with her mane of hair, it was softer then I had expected.

I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was angry at myself for a split second before I decided that tonight I wouldn't be the Princess of Slytherin, tonight I would be an understanding classmate.

She cried for about five minuted strait. When she finally looked up at me she sort of backed away in fear, then looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"Please don't go blabbing to your Slytherin friends about this..." She started but I reached out and placed my hand on her cheek and shook my head at her.

"I won't." I assured her and then turned to leave but she grabbed my wrist. "Thank you Sabralyn. But why?" she asked me.

"Granger I may be cruel but I know when someone needs a friend. Besides I know you don't have any girl friends, even if you did you have too much pride to go to one. Secretly that's something I've always admired about you, you're pride. It equals a Slytherin's. And it's Sabra, you don't need to use my full name." I told her surprising myself, but not as much as I surprised her.

She let go of my wrist and stood there dumbfounded. It was not a common look for her. "Goodnight Granger." I said over my should and I started around the bend in the hallway.

"Please, Hermione. Call me Hermione." She whispered as her composer rejoined her. I stopped mid-step. "Goodnight, Hermione" I said and without giving her another look I click clacked down the hall but before for I was out of earshot she called "Sweet Dreams Sabra."

* * *

The next morning I sat in a circle with my friends in the common room. They were all talking smack on random victims in all four houses like I usually would be but this morning I just sat cozied into Draco's side, zoning out.

Until I heard Madelin say "And what about that fifthly mud blood Granger! Her and her big mess of greasy coiled up hair. She walks around likes she owns the place!" There was a murmur of agreement. "Shut your fat mouth Madelin. You're only jealous because she's more intelligent than you could ever dream of being!" I spat venomously. Where did that come from! I asked my self.

There was silence for a few seconds and she stared at me like I had shaved my head. Then Draco stood and Madelin forced an unsure half laugh "Funny, Sabes." I stood as well and grabbed hold tightly of my boyfriends hand. "It was no joke Madelin. Do not speak illly of her in my presence. You've been warned." I heard some gasps and a few whispers as we left the room.

Draco stopped when we emerged from the cold hallways of the dungeons. "Babe?" he asked the unspoken question. I took my hand away from his and lifted myself onto my toes and pecked his cheek. "You never answered my question. Why should I answer yours." when I said it I immediately regretted it because he got a hurt expression. He shook his head and then scowled down at me. I tried to say something but before I got the chance he spun on his heel and proceed to breakfast without me.

I stood there for a long moment. Fuck! I was so confused! I brought my hands up to my unstyled hair and brushed my longs bangs behind my ears. I was about to just skip breakfast and return to my room since it was Saturday and I had no classes scheduled when I heard voices at the top of the stairs I looked up to see Potter and Gra-Hermione walking down. He was cheery looking and saying something along the lines of "what a day great it's going to be", she was nodding obviously not paying any attention, with a casual look on her face trying not to let the fact she'd been crying so hard last night show through.

Then she caught me staring. Great. She gave me a slight smile and I returned it with one of my own and a wave. When they reached the bottom of the stairs she stood there for a second looking at me. Potter kept walking, when he realized Hermione wasn't in stride with him he turned to see her walking right up to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her a little surprised. She kind of smiled "I know when someone needs a friend." She informed me. We looked a each other awkwardly and then both started to laugh.

We settled down and I smiled at her at which time Potter took it upon himself to interrupt. "Hermione, what are you doing?" He demanded.

"It's alright Harry." She looked at me questioningly before continuing. "Sabra's my friend." She finished causing Potter's eye to pop.

"What? When? How? Why?" He stuttered. Before she could answer him Madelin appeared in the archway of the dungeons with Lacey and Pansy, the three of them laughing about something. They stopped immediately when they saw us.

Madelin's eyes flared. "Sabra have you gone mad? First defending that mud blood blood now associating with her? Her and Potter no less? What's next brunch with the Weasleys?" She said in an outraged tone. I slapped her across her face. Pansy and Lacey gasped.

"I warned you earlier Madelin to keep your mouth shut about Hermione. Do not forget who I am and the status I hold you dumb whore. I know it was you who served as a fuck toy for my bother this summer and I am sure your father would love to hear about how you moan his name every night in your dreams because of it." I warned her.

"You bitch! You're just jealous because you secretly want your own brother! I know how close the two of you are, it's not normal. It's incestuous!" She fired back just as Augie entered into the archway. She lifted her hand to strike me and Augie grabbed her by the hair and wretched her head back to look at him. He towered over her by a good several inches and sneered at her. She got a fearful look on her face and whimpered "Let go..." He leaned down and looked her in the eye.

"Madelin you are a cow of a girl. Not even worth a good fuck and I come up hear to find you insulting my sister and implying things that could ruin her reputation. How dare you. I think the Cruciatus curse should put you in your place" he said in the scariest voice I had ever heard pass through his lips.

What was happening?

"Augie NO!" I said loudly as he pulled his wand from his robes. He looked at me and when he saw my expression he let Madelin go and she and Lacey ran back into the dungeons. The blues of his eyes brightened back to normal and he whispered "I'm sorry Sabra darling." He said using my childhood pet name. Then shook his head and looked from me to Potter and Hermione who's jaws were slack. "What are..Never mind" he said with a curious look in his eyes.

"Parkinson" he held out his arm for Pansy to take and she did. "Later" he questioned. I nodded and they walked passed us without another word.

When had they made up?

"Fairchild, I don't know what is going on here, but thank you for defending Hermione." Potter said to me. "If you'll excuse me." He nodded to Hermione and me and then walked back the grand staircase and began to climb it.

I let out a breath that I hadn't been aware I was holding.

Hermione grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Come on. I want to show you something." She told me before leading me to the double doors leading to the courtyard.

I may have been confused about a lot at the moment but one thing I knew for certain. Hermione was right I did need a friend, and I had a feeling she was just the girl for the job.


	7. Bonds

You Are The Moon

Chapter Six: Bonds

* * *

When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

_-Coldplay, Fix You_

* * *

As I followed Hermione to our destination I grew more curious with every step. We had walked into the forest quite someways now. Then she stopped, I was so busy wandering about where we were going I walked right into her. "Look!" she instructed me in an excited whisper.

I was in awe at what stood before me.

It was a magnificent creature. The long horn that grew from its crown practically glowed. It stared back at us intensely with bright silver eyes.

What happened next shocked me. Hermione walked up to the unicorn and stroked its pearly mane. "I found her first year when I wandered off into the forest alone. She was only a baby and she was really very thin and helpless. I like to believe her mother was killed rather than think that the poor dear was abandoned. I nursed her back to health and whenever I get the chance I still come to visit with her. She always seems to lift my spirits." Hermione told me smiling to herself. She continued "I thought she might be able to do the same for you."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. What was wrong with me? I have never been one to cry over anything. "Why are you being so kind to me?" I asked as my voice cracked.

She turned to me and grabbed hold of my hands. "Sabra, I do not know you. So I won't pretend to but I have a strong feeling that you are not the hard shell of girl you lead everybody to believe. Just because you are a Slytherin doesn't make you my enemy. Though your boyfriend is Draco Malfoy, the boy who torments the entire school and you are basically the female version of him, my heart tells me that you are a gentle soul Sabra Fairchild. And I have always listened to my heart rather than my head even though I do like to fool others into believing otherwise." She finished with a smile.

"Hermione" I began now crying "I have to be honest with you. I understand if you hate me after this, but know in advance I am sorry for it. I am so confused with my life right now. All that I ever wanted was to be the perfect little pure blood along with my brother, Draco, and Pansy. I never meant for things to get this far. I am telling you this because I don't mean it, I thought I did. But I don't and now if I told anyone else this I would for sure be killed. I hate it. I don't want it. It's hurts and its awful to look at. And I don't hate muggles, I rather like them actually they're kind of interesting. I hate myself for being so weak and I feel pathetic! I am so disgusted with myself, I don't know what to do anymore!" I sobbed hysterically and if not for the expression on her face I would think that she had not been able to understand me.

Her eyes were so expressive and understanding that it made me fall to my knees in sorrow. I could no longer stand it and so I shoved out my arm and ripped back my sleeve relieving the mark.

She knelt down beside me and gently took hold of my shivering arm and pulled my sleeve back down to cover it. "I already know Sabra. I don't have to look at it." she whispered.

It was then I dared to look at her. She wore a sad smile on her face and her eyes said it all. She accepted me. It made me hate myself even more. How could I have made fun of her so many times for so many years?

"Why aren't you yelling, why aren't you angry or hurt? Or even upset with me in the least? I don't understand." I said weakly.

"I saw you at Borgin and Burkes with Draco. You were wearing a short sleeved dress and I saw the dark mark on the both of you. Luckily Harry nor Ron saw and I did not tell them. You see I hate all this conflict and these days everywhere I look I see the horrid effects of this building war. Frankly I am glad it was you who found me last night before that when I looked at you all that I saw was your perfectly portrayed projection. But last night was I saw in your face was heartfelt compassion and honest empathy. And those are no traits of a true Death Eater." She said now her turn to hold me as I cried into her shirt.

We stayed out there for the entire day, getting to know one an other. When we arrived back at the castle it was sundown and it was beginning to snow.

* * *

We entered the great hall together and the roar of voices informed us that dinner had already begun. I hugged her and said "Thank you." We parted and went to our respective tables.

As I approached my table Draco eyed me curiously. When I sat with him he looked at me as if he were about to ask something but then shook his head and thought better of it. Augie sat across from me and Pansy sat rather close to him, closer than friends would.

I began to eat a piece of key lime pie when the pressure of all three of them staring at me became to much. "What?" I demanded.

"We have to talk"

"I need to speak with you"

"There's something I need to tell you"

Three of them spoke all at once. Let's get this over with, I thought to myself. "Okay lets go." I said as I stood and motioned for them to follow, suddenly I'd lost my appetite.

We emerged into the entrance hall and I said "Who's first" and Augie immediately stated "I am." "Okay you two wait in the common room we'll be back soon" I said to Draco and Pansy, they simultaneously nodded.

* * *

Augie and I walked to the middle of the long bridge that led out to the grounds. "I am sorry for the way I have been treating you." He said. "I know" I told him even though it was a lie.

"Don't lie to me darling" he said looking at me almost amused but not quite. I smiled at him. "I promise never to act that way again. I missed your company more than you could ever imagine." he siad sadly. I just jumped into his arms and exclaimed "yes I can imagine it you daft fool because I missed you just as much! Now tell what started all of this!" I said into his armpit.

"I am afraid I have to leave that to Pansy." He told me as he pulled away and looked down at me with a relieved expression. I nodded in frustration and relief. Frustrated because I still had no answers and relieved because I finally had my Augie back.

He held me close all the way to the common room where we found Pansy staring into the fire place and Draco asleep on the couch. They were the only two in the room. "Pansy" I said holding my hand out to her.

* * *

Pansy and I chose our place to speak in the library. It was the only place that was unoccupied on a Saturday night it seemed.

"Did Augie tell you anything?" she questioned warily. "No, he said you had to tell me. So have at it Pans, tell me." I said cautiously, I didn't want to spook her.

"Well Sabes, you were right we did have sex that night." I knew it! She went on "the reason it has been so awkward up till this point is because afterwords I told him that I love him. He kicked me out of his bed saying that he didn't feel the same way and that we were only ever going to be friends but that I'd ruined that as well. He yelled at me saying I was the only other girl he respected other than you and your mother and that it was ruined, that I had had to be a fool and just ruined everything." She paused staring at me and really looking as if to make sure I was not going to reject her. Then she leaned in and grabbed my hand.

"Sabra yesterday I found out that I am pregnant." My jaw dropped and my eyes bulged from their sockets. She nodded and looked away with shame.

She continued to speak anyways. "I told him as soon as I found out and I said that I was going to get rid of it but I thought he had a right to know. I had expected him to be angry and call me names. But instead, he apologized and told me that by no means was I killing his baby. Then he told me that I was to be his wife and that he loved me but was angry because he did not feel worthy of me, can you believe it? I know that it is not normal or by any means a romantic way for all of this to happen especially at such a young age but...I don't know. I am simply thrilled." Pansy's eyes lit up and she returned her gaze to me.

"I'm going to be an aunt and a maid of honor?" I asked now excited myself even though she was right this was not something we should be celebrating at such an age.

"Oh Pans I am so happy for the two of you, and even more so I am happy you're the girl that is going to marry my brother. You know I had always secretly hoped someday you'd end up together! Have you told anyone else?" I exclaimed.

"No you are the first! But I do believe Augie is telling Draco right about now! Oh we have loads to discuss but right now I think you should talk to your future husband so I can be with mine" She said giggling at the implication that Draco I and I would one day marry.

I grinned and nodded "Okay then let us get back to our boys."

* * *

Draco and I sat alone in our pajamas cuddled in his imported black and green down comforter in the common room. He held me close and whispered "I did not mean to act rude this morning. I apologize." He placed a kiss on my shoulder. "You were right I didn't answer your question and so why should you answer mine. So here's my answer; Potter is the only one able to defeat the dark lord. If he and his friends did not exist then you and I and everyone we love would be damned to serve him forever. I have spoken with Dumbledore and we have a plan to bring him down, turns out Snape is not as loyal to the dark lord as we would believe him to be. He is part of this organization called the Order of the Phoenix. I saw you with Granger today, so I hope that I am correct in assuming this was not a mistake telling you." It all came out very rushed but I heard every word and when I shifted to look at him he stiffened and held his breath.

I had tears in my eyes and the look on his face said that he misunderstood my teary eyes and he began to stand up but I did not let him. I grabbed his face and looked up. "Thank Merlin!" I said pushing away my tears when I looked back down at him he was obviously confused but then his face changed in realization that we were still on the same side even though it had switched and the I kissed him.

It was the greatest kiss we had ever shared. It was so many emotions tied up into a tiny expanding ball of electricity. I rose higher pushing my self up on my knees that were on either side of his in order to deepen the kiss. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and I moaned and arched my hips into his stomach at which point he growled and flipped me on to my back and squeezed my arse. I giggled into his mouth and I felt a hard pressure against my inner thigh. Again I arched up but this time grinding against him and he grunted like an animal. He grabbed the elastic of my shorts and started to pull them down in between our hot juicy kisses when I realized where we were and that at any moment any Slthytherin or any teacher for that matter could walk in on the sweaty scene we were displaying. It took all my will power but I pushed him off the couch.

He stood up angry but looked around and then nodded in understanding. He sat down next to me as I reajusted my shorts. "That was close" he groaned and ran his hand through his silky hair. I sighed. "Sometimes I feel like we are much older than sixteen. That was...really..." I said trying to find the word. "Hot, sexy, delicious, intoxicating?" He supplied. "All of the above." I replied with a slight giggle.

I looked at him with still lusty eyes. "Draco you better leave before I try to rape you." He looked at me for a moment before he burst out laughing and I quickly joined him.

"Rape wouldn't be necessary babe. You can have your way with me any where, any time, any way you like." he told me out of breath from laughing so hard.

"If only this wasn't school and besides" I said my thinking returning to normal. " You know I want to be married before I give myself completely."

He grabbed my left hand and kissed it. "I have to ask your father first. If he says yes, can I marry you?" he asked me, surprising me to a point where I did not answer I just stared at him.

Draco turned red and dropped my hand "I'm sorry" he stuttered. I shook my head and hugged him tight.

"OF COURSE I WILL DRACO!" I screamed. It was a good thing the common room had a sound barrier on it or I'd have woken the school. "I LOVE YOU!"

He let out a big sigh of relief as he hugged my back just as tight. I let him go and stood up. "Goodnight Draco Malfoy, my amazing FIANCE to be." I stressed the word fiance happily and he said "You too, you sexy little minx, you."

I blew him a kissed then practically skipped out of the room in glee before I tried to ravish him again. It had been the most emotional and wonderful day of my life but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew there were dangers and obsticals that would soon come to surface in this time of war but at the moment I was just excited to get a good nights sleep and share my news with both Pansy and Hermione.


	8. Perfect

_**A/N:**_

_**I've decided to do a time skip. This chapter is in sorts a filler. Letting you know what's happened and how the stories characters have bonded and built relationships amongst other things. Also I am sorry for the delay in the update. Not only do I not have an internet connection at my house, but I had major writers block. So without further ado..

* * *

**_

**You are the Moon**

**Chapter Seven: Because You're Perfect.**

**

* * *

**

Give it up for me please  
Put your hands in the air  
If you know what's good for you  
You wanna shake it like you just don't care

Would you please clap your hands  
Now get up on your feet  
I beg of you to get up and dance

It's such a crazy kick ass beat  
Pardon me  
The music is moving  
Moving from left to right  
Apologies  
For losing my cooling  
Losing the day to night

Since I'm asking so nice  
Would you just entertain  
There's nothing left to hide you away  
Just show a little bit of brain

Yes that is what i mean  
That's the nail that i hit  
I try to be as coy as i can  
But i wanna see your naughty bit

Would you please, would you please  
Would you, would you please  
Apologies

Would you be nasty with me  
Do you like dancing with me  
I think we have a very special quality

I want to show it to you

_-Polite Dance Song, The Bird and The Bee_

* * *

_Two Long Years Later..._**  
**

It has been about a year since my brother died. Pansy probably would have killed herself had she not died a few months prior giving birth to my nephews. They never got the chance to get married and live happily ever after like Pansy had always imagined.

Draco and I had both been given the title of god parent, but we had let my parents take their grandchildren to help ease the pain they felt from losing my brother. Besides, Draco and I were no where near ready to become parents.

Augie and Pansy had produced a beautiful set of identical twin boys. They inherited thier fathers sandy blond hair. Their eyes however were the same piercing green as Pansy's.

Augie had so arrogantly named his sons; Ashton Bade and Armani Beau Fairchild. But it suited them well.

A lot of our friends had died during the battle of Hogwarts, not only Augie. Madelin, Vince, Greg, and Blaise had all met an untimley fate that day.

The only remainder of our Slytherin clique being Draco, Lacey, Natasha, Dallon, and myself. The five of us had grown rather close after the deaths of our friends and it saddened each of us deeply that they died alongside Voldemort.

I knew the exact moment that my brothers heart stopped beating. I had just wiped out another Death Eater and was running to find Draco. Suddenly the world went into slow motion. The explosions around me ceased and I fell to my knees. My own heart stopped for a moment before the beat returned and the rhythm drastically sped up. My vision went white and I felt, not heard, Augie say to me "Goodbye Sabra Darling." Then Draco found me, he was smiling, and he informed me the war was over and Voldemort was dead. I just looked at him and said. "So is my brother." His smile had quickly faded.

Natasha I think had it almost as bad as me when she lost Greg. She was about a month pregnant when he died and she hadn't even known. She only told Draco, Dallon, and myself that she was with child. Dallon offered to marry her and raise the baby as his own. Natasha accepted and they were wed a few weeks afterward in a small but extravagant ceremony. Seven months later Chelsea Nicole Whittington was born. Luckily she looked exactly like her mother. Adorning soft fluffs of ash blond hair and the same bright yellow eyes opposed to her fathers dark hair and eyes. Her fidelity would have been under scrutiny since Dallon was blond as well and sported bright blue eyes.

Hermione and I became best friends. I had been accepted into the golden trio's circle of friends and family and surprisingly enough so had Draco. We soon no longer found ourselves spending holidays with our families, but at the Weasley Burrow.

I had become very fond of the redheaded family. Out of all them I believe I share a rather rare relationship George. Seeing as we both lost our twin brother during the battle. We admitted to one another that we had used each other to try and substitute our brothers. Though Augie nor Fred could ever be replaced, George and I enjoyed each others company immensely.

The only thing in my life that I was unhappy about was the absence of Augie, other than that I was an overly ecstatic human being. Everything is falling into place and in two short months I am to be married to Draco Malfoy.

My life is perfect, and that really works for me. Because afterall, I am a perfectionist.

* * *

_A/N: _

_This is not the end of the story this. I reread it and I even got that impression. But this is just an interlude._


End file.
